


Skyfall

by tedspants



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedspants/pseuds/tedspants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson go to the movies (you'll never guess what they see). </p><p>"It was late November and something just felt…funny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on a million other things but this happened instead? It's just a quick thing, I don't plan on adding anymore. I just wanted to capture a specific mood.

            It was the kind of cold that wasn't unbearable but kept you on edge. The brisk wind just enough to make you pull your hands up into the cuffs of your sleeves and wrap your jacket around you a little tighter. The trees were mostly bare, their branches stark cuts into the greying sky. The remaining leaves blew around the edges of the streets in lazy circles.

            It was late November and something just felt…funny.

            House and Wilson walked across the parking lot to the old, relatively run down movie theater. Both wanted to see the new Bond movie. Both had a little too much pride to admit they wanted to see the new Bond movie. House had finally been the one to crack, slapping Wilson's ticket onto his desk after work.

            "You're buying the popcorn." He'd said indifferently. Wilson had smiled.

            Even as they walked into the theater, House couldn't shake the underlying feeling of strangeness. A subtle shift in the air, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Wilson stood in line to buy snacks and House went into the theater to find them seats. He settled into one of the front rows, even though he preferred the back. It wasn't worth walking up all the stairs. He stared idly at the trivia questions that played before the previews, trying to relax, until Wilson returned with an armful of snacks.

            House shoved his hand into the popcorn as the lights darkened. The opening credits began with a song by a voice he recognized but couldn’t name. House looked straight ahead, not really watching the screen. He wasn't sure why he had suddenly lost interest in a movie he’d initially been eager to see. To his left Wilson was comfortably slouched in his chair, chewing on a Twizzler, intently watching the opening sequence. There was that feeling again. What was it? Restlessness? Everything was fine. He was right in his element: Bad movie, snacks, Vicodin on hand just in case, and Wilson next to him. Not angry or lecturing- just the familiar and comforting presence of his best friend. House pushed the indescribable feeling out of his mind and took Wilson’s half bitten Twizzler out of his hand. Wilson rolled his eyes before reaching into the bag for another.

 

            The ending credits rolled and the lights turned back on, leaving the audience with the weird feeling that comes when a movie ends and you remember your own life and self. House rubbed his thigh, his leg stiff after sitting for so long. He felt...incomplete. It wasn't what he’d expected. Not the movie or the day. What exactly _had_ he expected? House pushed these thoughts out of his mind, more aggressively this time. They were irrational. There was no answer because there was no question. Just a feeling. House had never been a fan of feelings.

            "Well that was...something." Wilson started, apparently not sure what to make of the movie either.

            “They should hire Cuddy to play the next Bond girl.”

            "That would definitely spice things up." Wilson smiled. “Worse- imagine if they cast Chase.”

            They chuckled at the absurd image, and for a moment House forgot his uneasiness.

            "Wanna hit Wendy's?" House asked. Wilson glanced at his watch, presumably to see if it was too late for him to have anymore fun. Wilson had this obsession with responsibilities that House had never really understood.

            "Sure, I think its still open."

            Oh. He'd been checking the time to see if Wendy's was closed yet. House had been wrong. He was rarely wrong, even about little things like this. It was stupid, but still added to his growing frustration.

 

            House watched Wilson out of the corner of his eye as they drove to the Wendy’s. Wilson was tired, judging from the dark circles under his eyes. His left hand was resting lazily on the steering wheel. His clothes were the same he’d worn to work, except for the tie, which had been tossed somewhere in the back. House didn’t know why he was observing at Wilson or what he was searching for. He turned to look out the window instead. It was completely dark out now, the wind too cold, winter too close. House sighed.

            "Are you alright?" Wilson gave him a worried side-glance.

            "I can't sigh without there being a big underlying issue?"

            "No, you've been, I dunno. Weird."

            "Weird?"

            "Yeah, weird."

            "Wow, me? Weird? Imagine that!"

            "No, not your usual weirdness. You've been…quiet weird. You didn't even make a joke when Bond magically survived being shot and falling to his death”

            "That was a joke enough all on its own. Didn’t even need my help." House said, continuing to look out the window, refusing to give Wilson anything to latch onto. Not that he'd know how to answer truthfully anyways. Was he alright? House wasn't sure. He didn't like not being sure.

            "Ok, if you say so." Wilson, said willing to let the subject go for now. He looked away from House and stared straight ahead down the dark highway.

            House glanced over again and felt the inexplicable feeling, stronger than before. A longing he couldn’t put words to or analyze in his head. Could only feel as a tugging at his heart.

            He looked away.

            They walked out of the Wendy’s (Wilson wouldn’t go through a drive through with House since the last "incident") with a heavenly smelling bag of burgers and fries. House noticed the moon was bright red tonight, seemingly larger too. Some crows flew out of a nearby tree, cawing as they went. House stopped walking.

            "House?" Wilson looked at him with concern. House’s expression was gravely serious all of a sudden, like he'd just realized something terrible.

            “What's going on?" Wilson asked in a troubled tone.

            House stepped forward, not knowing exactly what he was going to do until he was doing it. He stepped into Wilson's personal space, leaned forward and down slightly, closed his eyes and kissed Wilson lightly on the lips. The bags of food fell from Wilson's hand. He gasped, brain suddenly frozen, and took half a step back.

            "Wh-what..?" Wilson stammered. Had House completely lost his mind? Was he screwing with him? Was this some kind of sick joke?

            "Sorry." House mumbled.

            He sounded too vulnerable and was refusing to meet Wilson's eyes. That was how Wilson knew it was serious. Now his heart was racing, he felt overwhelmed as something that he’d only felt as small flickers suddenly reached the forefront of his mind. Wilson wished he could freeze time, make the world around him completely silent and still so he could be alone with his thoughts and figure out what the hell he was going on.

            House began to turn away.

 _Damn_ , thought Wilson. There hadn’t been time for him to process his own feelings yet but he already had to deal with House's.

            "No, it's…I wasn't…wow." Wilson's hand moved from his hip, to his forehead then, without thinking, to his lips. He quickly moved his hands away from his face entirely, shoving them into his pockets.

 _He's going to think I hate him. I do hate him, sort of, that bastard,_ Wilson thought, quickly taking a hand out of his pocket and putting it on House's shoulder before he could freak out and run away. This window wasn't going to last long.

            "Don’t." House whispered as Wilson leaned forward and kissed him, his best attempt to communicate to House everything he was failing to say with words.

            The kiss deepened and their bodies came closer. House ran his fingers through Wilson’s hair slowly, delicately, like it was something he’d always wanted to do. Their faces became flushed and their breathing grew heavier. Wilson’s fingertips rested lightly on House’s cheek, his thumb grazing over House’s stubble. In a way it made sense, how this thing between them had finally surfaced. There had been no prompting argument or confession, just a feeling so strong that it had translated itself into action before either of them had gotten a chance to catch up.

            Vaguely, they grew aware of the cold, their forgotten food, and the fact that they were making out in the Wendy’s parking lot. They both broke away at the same time, huffing and staring wide-eyed, their expressions a mixture of shock tinged with fear. Wilson was the first to look around the parking lot. It was mostly empty, save for a couple cars parked in the back that were most likely employees’. A few crows rested on the streetlights, their figures faint outlines in the dark. Somehow, he had expected the outside world to reflect the whirlwind he was feeling inside, and as irrational as it was, he was a little surprised to see it unchanged.   

            “Um. We should probably.” Wilson picked the bags of food up off the ground.

            “Yeah.”

            They headed back to Wilson’s car without another word.


End file.
